The Lady of the Lake
by KathyPrior42
Summary: What was Freya's life like before the events of the show? What were her thoughts during the two episodes she spoke in? A deeper look into the life of the Druid girl.


**Lady of the Lake**

"Hey, girl! Watch where you're going!"

Freya stared at the large Druid man, holding a knife in one hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you…"

She could smell alcohol from the man's breath. He leered at her with angry, clouded eyes. "I think you did."

He raised his fist, which the young girl quickly dodged. She ran away screaming as he chased after her. He grinned, showing a row of rotten teeth as she was cornered at a dead end. She fearfully looked down below at the dry, rocky, river bed, several feet down. The only thing holding them up was the slowly crumbling rock of the cliff surface they were on.

'I've got you now!" he yelled. He rushed forward in a drunken haze and swung his fists again. Freya slipped underneath his legs and ran off. The man's boot caught on an exposed branch from the ground and he fell face forward off the cliff with a high pitched scream. Freya turned her head back to find that he was not there. She heard a sobbing sound and turned around.

A Druid woman ran over and stared at Freya in disbelief and shock. She had witnessed the whole thing. In a shrill voice, she called for her son, but she soon noticed his broken body far below.

She whirled toward Freya. "You. You killed him! How could you?"

"I…I'm sorry!" Freya cried. "He was trying to kill me!"

"You led him to the edge of a cliff and pushed him off!"

"He fell down…I swear…"

She stared down at the young girl with a coldness in her eyes. "You swear nothing. I swear…that you will know what it's like to kill in cold blood. To constantly feel guilt at your actions that you can never control."

Her eyes glowed yellow as she spoke an incantation.

"_Druid girl, killer of my son, face your reckoning and a mother's wrath. At the highest hour in the dead of night, your hands become claws, fangs protrude from thy mouth. The thirst to kill is never satisfied. For midnight on to the end of the hour, you show your true Bastet form!"_

At midnight, Freya's logical mind was replaced by an urge to kill anything that moved. Unable to control herself, she rampaged through her Druid village, frightening children and magic users away. She even killed several innocent people. After reverting to her human form, after an hour had passed, the Druid elder stood over her whimpering form.

"You are no longer welcome at our camp. You are much too dangerous in your beast form. Leave at once and never come back…_monster_."

Freya ran off into the woods, sobbing against a tree. She hadn't felt this sad since her mother and father died of a disease that had spread through their crops. Now, having been banished from her tribe, she had nowhere else to go. She stared at her three spiral mark on her arm, the triad symbol of the Druids. It would be the only reminder of her tribe and family.

Wondering for miles in the rain, Freya desperately search for help, anyone to take her in.

She saw a large bald man with a graying mustache who noticed her. "Are you lost, little girl?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Freya nodded silently.

"My name is Halig," he said. "I'll take you to my village nearby. It's just down the road. It's ok, I won't hurt you."

Freya cautiously stepped forward.

"You see those lights over there by the forest?" he asked.

She peered through the darkness at the rows of trees in the distance.

"I don't see any…"

Her words were cut off as his meaty hand clamped over her mouth. He picked up the struggling girl, whose kicks and screams were of no use. She found herself being carried to a large metal cage being pulled by a horse.

"Let me go!"

Ignoring her, the man opened the cage door and threw her inside. He then proceeded to bind her wrists together with two shackles. Freya screamed as thunder banged loudly in the night sky. Lightning illuminated his evil leering face and a sudden pouring of rain matched her tears.

"You, pretty thing, will fetch a good price in Camelot. King Uther will reward me greatly for catching filthy users of magic like you." He laughed out loud and locked the gate shut. Freya stared sadly through the bars of the cage as the bounty hunter got into his seat and drove the chariot toward Camelot.

Freya soon arrived in Camelot. The car stopped and Hilig got off his seat. He walked around the side of the cage and shook the lock, making sure it was secure. He peered through the bars with a grunt, making Freya shrink back in fear. He then wandered into a nearby tavern. Freya shivered in a corner on a pile of hay, the rain making her wet and cold. What would Hilig do to her? Kill her? Sell her off to be a prostitute? Be forced to work under the king as a slave? Each new scenario seemed more horrible than the last.

Later on, Freya saw two figures walking in the dark by her cage. She strained forward, grabbing onto the bars to get a better look. In the darkness, she saw a young boy with black hair, large ears, wearing a blue cloth around his neck and a red shirt.

"Gaius!" the boy called to his mentor who turned around. The elderly man stared at her and turned to him.

"She was caught by a bounty hunter."

The boy, merlin, shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide. "She's only a girl!"

"She'll still fetch a good price," said Gaius, clearly troubled by the situation yet knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Someone will pay for her?" Merlin asked. Humans were not meant to be bought and sold.

"Uther offers a big reward for anyone with magic," replied Gaius.

Merlin turned back to look at Freya as Gaius walked away. "There must be something we can do."

"Merlin." Gaius turned around and spoke in a warning tone. "Bounty hunters are dangerous men, not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that."

Merlin stared at the frightened Freya once more. _'I'm going to find a way to get you out,'_ he thought. Freya could see a new determination spark in his eyes.

Merlin snuck through Gaius's chambers and quietly made his way outside. Freya sat still in her cage, her head lowered in fatigue. The rain had stopped, but she still felt cold, inside and out. Merlin peaked into the tavern and saw the bounty hunter greedily eating a piece of meat. Checking to see the coast was clear, Merlin went back outside and went up to the cage. Freya opened her eyes and was surprised to see the same boy she had seen earlier. This time, she could see his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

He stepped in front of the cage door and said an incantation:

"_**Tospringe **__(Open quickly)"_

The door clicked open.

Freya gasped. He had magic!

Merlin held his hand over the shackles binding her wrists in place. He whispered another spell:

"_**Unspanne thas maegth! **__(Unfasten this maiden!)"_

The shackles broke off. Merlin took her by the hand and the Merlin jumped out of the cage. He helped Freya down by briefly picking her up and lowering her. Merlin noticed the tavern door opening and he crouched down behind the cart's wheels, while Freya did the same. Both were still and silent, not even daring to breathe.

The bounty hunter licked the grease off his thumb and stared at the now empty cage in surprise. He ominously paced around the cage, scanning the area for his missing prize. He hurried over to the lock, holding it briefly. It had been secure moments earlier. He walked toward the right and looked up at the tavern sign, which displayed a picture of a sun against a blue sky and the words "Rising Sun" below.

Merlin silently chanted:

"_**Ic bebeod this giesterntacen felon **__(I command this inn's sign to fall)"_

The chains holding the sign broke and it hit Halig on the head.

Using their only chance, Merlin and Freya fled the scene. Merlin led Freya down the cobblestone path and skidded to a stop as Camelot guards marched in a row nearby. Halig had stood up.

Merlin quickly pulled Freya behind a corner behind the guards. Merlin whispered another spell:

"_**Bryne **__(flame)"_

The torch he held lit up aflame. He led her down the steps further into the catacombs. They hurried down the stairs down a narrow path, around a corner, and then to a wider area, surrounded by curved stone walls. They stopped at a wider part of the chamber, blocked by a debris pile of rocks.

"He won't find you here," said Merlin.

Freya caught her breath. Merlin took off his brown jacket. "Here," he said.

He moved forward and Freya gasped in fear, stepping backward.

"Sorry!" he responded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you would be cold."

Freya was, indeed, shivering, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. He could still be leading her into some kind of trap. Freya's dress was rust colored and torn in several places. There had to be some reason for this boy's actions.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Help me."

"I saw you and…"

'_Please don't kill me…' _she thought.

"It could have been me in that cage," he finished.

"You'll be safe down here," he promised. "I'll come back here in the morning with some food and candles." Then a smile spread across his face. "Will you be alright 'till then?"

Freya nodded silently.

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I'm Freya," she answered.

"Freya," said Merlin with a smile, loving the sound of her pretty name. Merlin lifted up his jacket in his hands slightly. He held it out to her and she slowly took it. She put it on over her shoulders and the heat from it made her feel relieved. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get rid of the remaining chill.

"I'll see you in the morning, Freya," said Merlin. He walked off, but Freya said "Thank you." He looked back at her around the corner, smiled warmly at her with a small nod, and then left.

Freya, suddenly tired, lay down and rested her head on her arm, sleeping through the night.

"Freya?" said a voice.

A hand touched her shoulder and she woke up in a fright.

"It's all right. It's okay. It's me. It's Merlin."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief.

"And look…" said Merlin. He opened up a small white sack on the ground. Merlin uncovered the cloth, revealing ham and cheese on two slices of bread. Freya's stomach growled painfully in response. She hadn't had food for days. She grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it into her mouth.

"It's good," she said as Merlin wedged three white candles into the dirt.

"Believe me, it's fit for a prince," he added.

Merlin flicked his open hand and the three candles lit up. Freya stared wide-eyed. Through a Druid, Freya did not possess magic. Merlin sat down in front of her and noticed the mark on her arm.

"Is that a Druid symbol?"

Freya turned her arm over and nodded.

"Were you born a Druid?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" she responded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," said Merlin. He was only curious about where she came from.

"I'm sorry," said Freya. She knew she was overreacting too much.

"I understand," said Merlin.

"You could never understand," she replied. How could a stranger understand the pain and loss that she had gone through at such a young age?

"I know what it's like to keep secrets," Merlin admitted with a slight tilt of his head.

Freya looked up at him. He must have been referring to his abilities as a sorcerer.

"Does anyone know you have magic?" she asked.

"Only you,'" Merlin replied. "And one other person. He knows…" he shrugged, "…but I'm not sure he understands."

"I wish I was like everyone else but…" Freya began.

"You always know deep down you're not?" Merlin asked.

"Because I'm cursed," she said.

"Freya, don't say that," Merlin replied. "Magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift."

'_But I don't have magic like you do. I'm cursed into killing innocent people every night. I can never control myself. I don't want to harm you either…'_

Freya kept eating and Merlin sighed.

"Look," said Merlin and Freya looked up.

Merlin spoke another spell:

"_**Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan! **__(Dance now as flames with wings!)"_

The flames from the white candles slowly rose up into the air, first the right, then the left, and finally the middle. They hovered in front of Freya, dancing in the dark.

"Beautiful," Freya smiled at the mesmerizing sight. Merlin moved the flames by moving his hand, placing them back into their original positions.

Freya and Merlin smiled at each other. Merlin could feel his heart pound in his chest as he stared at Freya's smiling face. Freya had to admit that Merlin looked cute when he smiled. She felt more comfortable than she had in a while.

"I have to go," said Merlin after a moment. "Someone might notice I'm missing. But I'll come back and I'll bring you some more food."

Freya laughed genuinely. It felt good to have someone be so nice to her. Sure, her parents and baby brother were alright, but they were mostly busy practicing magic and tending to the land. Not all of the Druids had the ability to use magic and she had been one of the unlucky ones.

"I promise," said Merlin. He stood up and walked out of the chamber. Freya finished the rest of the food and waited.

She couldn't tell whether it was day or night, but she could hear the faint ringing of the bells from up above. She felt a sharp pain in her core as the bell started to ring twelve times. She quickly slipped off her matted dress and dropped it in the dirt, anticipating the transformation. Her screams rose into animal roars as fur grew across her skin and her night vision improved. After the hour was up, she felt the satisfaction of killing her victims fade into guilt. She shrunk back into human form as she raced down into the catacombs. Thankfully no one followed her. She made it down the stairs, slipped her dress back on and sobbed into her hands.

The next morning, Freya was sitting against the wall, crying.

"I'm sorry it took so long," said Merlin as he arrived with a torch in hand. The white candles were in a row against the wall.

Freya wiped her left eye with her hand.

"You must be hungry," said Merlin, holding out another white sack of food.

"What is it?" he asked as she took the sack of food.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"But you're upset."

"No," she declined.

"Did you think I wasn't coming? I promised you I would."

'_That's not the reason, Merlin.'_

"I scare most people away," she answered.

Merlin smiled. "I'm not most people."

Both of them chucked. Merlin wedged another candle in the dirt in a corner.

"How long had you been in that cage?" Merlin asked.

"A few days."

'The bounty hunter…"

"Halig."

"How did he find you?"

Freya sniffed. She was in no mood to tell the whole story. But she did learn one lesson from her traumatic experience: "You can't always trust people."

"I know," said Merlin. "That's why I left home."

"Where is home?" she asked.

"Ealdor," he answered. "It's a small village. Just a few fields, a couple of cows. Nothing special."

Freya smiled. It sounded like paradise to her. It reminded her somewhat of her homeland.

She added a description of her own home: "My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains."

Merlin listened intently.

"In winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they'd crash down and take away all the houses."

They both giggled.

"But in the summer, wildflowers and light. It was like heaven."

"Sounds perfect," said Merlin.

"It was."

"Was?"

Freya lowered her head in sorrow. "My family died."

"Have you been on your own ever since?" asked Merlin.

Freya nodded.

Merlin thought for a moment. "You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to look after you. I promise."

"You can't look after me, no one can," Freya said abruptly. She placed the cloth of food on the ground. _'Merlin would be better off, and safer without me.'_

"I don't think you understand," said Merlin, taking hold of her hands. "I've never known anyone like you."

Merlin pulled his hands away, but Freya firmly grabbed onto them.

They both looked at each other during the unexpected tender moment.

"I wish I could stay," said Merlin.

"You're going?"

"We need to be careful," he warned. "I'll come back in the morning. You know I will be back, don't you?"

Freya nodded. She could at least trust him on that part. In fact…she felt like he was already a good friend.

He let go of her hands and in the back of her mind, Freya wanted to hold on longer.

"Merlin?" she asked as he picked up the torch from the ground.

"I've never known anyone like you either," she added.

Merlin laughed and left.

As the bell struck midnight, Freya knew it was that time again. Wiping away tears, she removed her tattered dress and braced herself for the change in form. Her predatory instincts kicked in as her eyes turned cat like green and black fur covered her body. Her black wings were folded at her sides. She also found he had an acute sense of smell. She bounded up the stairs on all four paws, thirsty for blood.

Her dark fur made her almost invisible in the black night. She peered from behind a large round unlit torch at a man and a woman walking together. She growled softly and followed their movements. The man and woman were holding hands and laughing. She could already smell their sent and her mouth started to water. Now they were coming around the corner, oblivious to her presence. A growl rumbled deep in her throat. The man laughed. Her paws made no movements on the ground as she silently stalked her prey. She crouched down beside a barrel and then leaped with a loud roar. The man and woman screamed but Freya had sunk her teeth into their throats before they could escape. A meaty taste and blood filled her mouth and her claws dug into their skin. Freya licked her lips and felt the lives of the humans vanish. She felt herself shrink back into a human, so she ran off through the mud and back into the catacombs.

They next day, Freya sat alone in the catacombs, dress on, sitting in silence.

"I know. I'm late again," said Merlin as he arrived down the stairs and behind the corner. He held out a giant round loaf of bread.

"Sorry, but this is going to be the best bread you've ever tasted. What do you want with it?"

Though Freya looked sad, deep down, her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Come on," said Merlin. "You can have anything. Ham, cheese…"

"Strawberries," added Freya with a smile.

"Strawberries it is," replied Merlin with a grin.

He stood up, cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. He spoke a spell:

"_**Blostma **__(Flower)"_

He opened his palms, revealing something red with a green stem.

Freya laughed a little. "That's not a strawberry."

"It's the right color," said Merlin.

He held out a red rose for her and she tenderly took it. Merlin chuckled and Freya's heart flipped.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"Because…I can't help it, I don't know," Merlin admitted. "I like you. With you, I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry."

"Merlin, please," Freya sighed. _'I have to hide who I am…but I can't. I will always be worried about it, since being a monster is who I am.'_

"Listen to me," said Freya. "I'm not like you."

Just then, both of them heard a door open loudly and footsteps approaching.

"They must've followed me," said Merlin in a panic. He led Freya further into a corner and whispered a spell that extinguished the candles.

Freya sat still with shock, noticing the bounty hunter and the guards of Camelot following him. The man grunted and turned around, the guards following behind him. The sounds of their footsteps faded. Merlin whispered a spell and the candles relit. At this point, Freya's emotions could not be held back any longer. Tears sprang from her eyes as she was almost caught again.

Merlin held her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"They're going to find me," Freya sobbed. "I can't go back in that cage."

"I won't let that happen," Merlin promised. "I promised you I'd look after you and I will. No matter what." Merlin held one of the candles in one hand and Freya's fingers in the other.

"You really don't realize how special you are, don't you?" asked Merlin, his face close to hers. Freya looked at him in slight confusion. "You're not scared of me?"

Merlin shook his head. "Being different is nothing to be sacred of." Merlin found himself leaning in closer to Freya and soon, her soft lips touched his. A tear fell from Merlin's eye but it was a tear of joy. The kiss lasted for several seconds and they both gasped softly when it was over. Merlin left once more, but Freya wanted him to stay and kiss her more. It was the first time that Freya had felt truly loved by someone. A blush crept to her cheeks and she giggled out loud.

She was surprised when Merlin arrived hours later.

"What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't help it," he replied.

"It's dangerous," said Freya, knowing that midnight would soon be upon her.

"I don't care," Merlin replied in deviance.

"You have to be careful."

"I'm done with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided. I'm getting you out of here. Out of Camelot."

"How?" she asked standing up.

"Get you some clothes, disguise you."

Freya could already sense an aching sadness in her core. She had to leave without him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

Freya sat down, her eyes downcast. "It's just…I'm going to miss you."

"No, you won't. Because I am going to come with you."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I told you. I'm going to look after you."

"You can't. Don't say that," she responded.

"It's not what you want?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Merlin," she said, "You have a good life here. My life is…I have to keep moving. Always looking over my shoulder. People chasing me."

"Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us," suggested Merlin. "Somewhere far away."

They chuckled.

After a moment, Merlin spoke again with a playful grin. "You haven't given me your answer."

"I want that more than anything," Freya admitted.

Merlin smiled and nodded, excited about the possibility of spending more time with this beautiful and complex girl.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"Somewhere with mountains," said Merlin, remembering how she had described her home.

"A few fields," she added.

"Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows."

"And a lake."

"And a lake."

Merlin soon left once more.

Midnight struck again. Freya removed her dress and roared loudly as she changed into her beast form. She moved from behind a wall up in the air, her black wings moving her silently. When she saw no one, she moved back behind the wall and turned around. Freya breathed heavily as she spotted her new targets: two Camelot guards patrolling the streets. She hid behind some vines from the wall and landed silently on the ground. The warmth from a nearby torch pulsed through her black fur. She could see the guards from behind the torch. She growled and crept closer. Now the two guards were warming their hand by another torch. She crept under a row of tables, then slowly lifted herself up. Moving closer, she was now right behind them…

One of the guards screamed and pulled out his sword, but she swiped at him with her paw. She held down the other guard, knocking his spear away. His screamed turned into pained gurgles as Freya's teeth sank into his chest. His breathing ceased moments later. After mauling the other guard, she felt herself turn back into a human again. She ran off back into her safe spot below the castle. She put on her dress again and sobbed herself to sleep.

Freya peered from behind a corner as Merlin entered. She stood up.

"Believe me, it was not easy, getting this." He held up a purple silk dress belonging to Morgana.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed.

Merlin held it out to her and she took it, holding it in front of her.

"You look like a princess," complimented Merlin.

"I'm not," she replied sadly, folding the dress and holding it back toward Merlin. "I can't take this."

Merlin took it from her and she moved back toward the wall. "Freya, I don't understand."

"You keep doing all this for me, I don't deserve it."

"I want to. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Telling Merlin about her curse would be too painful. He would run away and look at her with fear and disgust like everyone else did.

"Here. Please," said Merlin, handing her the dress. "You'll look wonderful in it."

"We can leave together at dark, and we'll be together," encouraged Merlin.

Freya liked the sound of that. "We'll need supplies. Food. Water."

"All right," said Merlin with a happy chuckle. "I'll try to get horses and we'll need blankets."

Freya nodded.

"But…that's all we'll need," finished Merlin.

"Go on, go," said Freya with a smile.

"I won't be long," he said. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips again, a numbing joy spreading through both of their bodies and minds. He ran off and Freya stared sadly. She knew that she couldn't go with him. She had to leave Camelot on her own, to keep everyone safe from the monster she was. "Goodbye, Merlin," she said sadly.

She left the catacombs and hid by the cells for the rest of the day. Later during the next night, she wondered away from the cells, and his behind some barrels. Chickens clucked in cages behind her. She thought she was safe until being spotted by a group of guards.

"There she is!" one of them shouted.

"Stop!" called another.

Freya ran for her life, down the cobblestone path, in between tables and other objects. She kept running until she found herself at a dead end. A wall blocked her path and a pile of baskets lay in front of her. Arthur and his guards soon closed in, weapons drawn.

"Please let me go," she pleaded.

Then Freya's nightmare began. She saw the leering face of the bounty hunter, a face she hoped she would never see again.

"No one escapes from me," he said with a chuckle, grabbing a shackle from his shoulder.

'_This is the end,'_ she thought. _'It couldn't be any worse.'_

Freya's fear rose as the bells chimed twelve times. It was midnight. She went down on her knees and screamed loudly in pain at the top of her lungs. Her screams turned into distorted sounds. Her muscles stretched painfully as her hands and feet turned to claws and sharp fangs grew from her mouth. Her dress ripped as her furry back muscles bulged through. Her black tail knocked down a basket from behind her. She stared at the guards through her cat eyes and roared loudly, causing the guards to run away.

The bounty hunter dropped his shackles in fear and pulled out two daggers. With a jump that he didn't see coming, Freya leaped onto him and sunk her teeth into his chest as hard as she could. Warm blood filled her mouth as he yelped. It was so satisfying to see the brutal man die in front of her. She roared in victory, prepared to take everyone else down. Arthur threw his spear at her and it slashed through her skin. He swiped his sword and sliced deeply at her right paw. She howled in pain and limped away.

More guards were closing in from all sides, forming a semi-circle around her. She was backed further into a corner, the guards aiming their spears and swords at her. Even if she flew away, they would just strike her from below with their spears. She sadly awaited the final blow.

Then, not too far away, she saw Merlin, concerned. They locked gazes, both wanting to help the other.

'_Get out of here, Merlin. Save yourself!'_

Merlin cast a spell and a stone gargoyle statue crashed to the ground in a heap, in front of Arthur and his guards. Arthur managed to leap out of the way before the stone met the floor.

Merlin looked at her, his face and eyes saying _'Go!'_

Wasting no time, Freya flew away while Merlin hurried after her.

Freya growled as she saw someone follow her. It was Merlin. He slowly held out his hand and moved toward her.

"You're all right," he said in a soothing voice. "You're safe now." He gently pet her on her black furry head and she closed her eyes in content.

'_He doesn't fear me? How can that be? He's so romantic and nice and charming and…'_

A sharp, consistent pain interrupted her thoughts and she raced down the stairs.

Freya bounded down the stairs, howling in pain. She was back in human form, lying on the ground, crying by the time Merlin caught up to her. Trying not to stare too long at her naked body, Merlin modestly wrapped his red lightweight jacket over her back. He brushed her black hair from her face. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You must hate me," Freya sobbed.

"No," Merlin reassured.

"I'm a monster," she claimed. "I tried to tell you."

"I know."

"I wasn't always like this," she explained.

"Shh, you shouldn't try to talk."

But Freya ignored him. "There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," Merlin said, trying to comfort her.

"His mother was a sorceress," she continued. "When she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more." She cried again. Merlin held her close. "I'm going to make you better, Freya."

"No Merlin. The wound is too deep. Please go."

Merlin shook his head quickly. "No. I'm not leaving you here." He desperately wished he knew some advanced healing spells, but even those wouldn't be enough. He couldn't take her to Gaius; he would just turn her in due to her being a dangerous killer. There was one thing that he could do for her.

"Go get changed," said Merlin. "I won't look."

Freya nodded and pulled on Morgana's dark purple dress. Merlin helped her fit the rest of it on. Then he carried her up the stairs and stood at the catacomb entrance outside. His eyes flashed yellow and a nearby brown horse trotted up to him. He lifted himself up (with magic) placed Freya in front of him and sat on the saddle. He urged the horse forward and together, they made way to the lake of Avalon.

By the time they got there, it was overcast and raining softly. The raindrops falling on the lake's surface looked like sparkles decorating the water. Using magic to help both of them off the horse, Merlin carried Freya down to the shore. Freya, though pale in the face due to blood loss smiled in wonder at the area. The green trees grew tall around the lake and snow-capped mountains stood proudly ahead. To Freya, it felt like she was already home.

Merlin gently set her on the ground. He held her head with one hand, tears already forming in his eyes. He couldn't let her die. Freya looked peacefully at the lake and mountains.

"You remembered," she said smiling.

"Of course," said Merlin. "I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for," she said looking up at him.

"There must be something I can do. Some way to save you," he said urgently.

"You've already saved me," Freya answered. "You made me feel loved."

Merlin's face scrunched up in sadness.

"I don't want you to go," he choked.

"One day, Merlin, "said Freya. "I will repay you. I promise."

Her eyes rolled back and her head went still.

"Freya?" Merlin asked. But she was gone.

Merlin sobbed out loud and hugged Freya, his hand holding her head. He gently placed her in a wooden rowboat, and filled the floor with green ferns. She looked like a sleeping princess on the bed of ferns, her hands on her unmoving chest.

Merlin spoke an incantation that made the boat sail forward.

"_**Westiray **__(Guide)"_

He watched, heartbroken as the boat sailed on with Freya's body inside. He stuttered at the next spell, as it was hard for him to do it. He finally forced himself to, closing his eyes. He spoke the spell and Freya's body caught on fire.

"_**Weece on saebat baelfyra maest. **__(I watch the funeral fire on the boat.)"___

She had gotten a proper Viking funeral. Merlin stared sadly at the burning boat, then headed back for Camelot.

**The Coming of Arthur part 2**

Merlin watched as the fisher king's gift broke against the cavern floor. Water trickled down the rocks in little streams. The water glowed with an ethereal light. The water pooled in a small puddle and shimmered. From the water, a kind, familiar face appeared. Merlin never thought he would see such a beautiful face again. It was Freya.

As a spirit, her face was pale and her dark hair was shoulder length. Still she smiled up at Merlin as if he were right next to her.

"Freya," said Merlin.

"I've missed you," she said.

Merlin tried not to cry. The last time he had seen Freya, he had watched her die in his arms.

"No, you…"

"Merlin, we don't have long," Freya warned, reeling his mind back to the important matter at hand: Morgana's immortal Blood Guard.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

Freya nodded. "I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't understand." What did she mean by that? How could she help him if she couldn't go into the land of the living?

Freya explained the matter at hand. "There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead."

Merlin leaned slightly closer, the gears turning in his head. He thought back to Excalibur. "A blade forged in a dragon's breath."

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake Avalon," said Freya. "Where you hid it."

"But Morgana's army are not dead. They're very much alive," said Merlin.

"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price," Freya explained. "The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead."

Merlin drew in a breath silently, now knowing how dangerous Morgana and Morgause's forces were.

Freya looked at Merlin again. "You must come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?" asked Merlin.

Freya nodded. "In your hands, it has the power to save Albion."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled.

Freya smiled back. "No. It's given me the chance to see you again."

"Ah that's better," said Gwaine with a stretch, who arrived on a ledge nearby. "You all right?" he asked Merlin. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Merlin turned to Gwaine. "I'm fine. Really," he said, putting on a fake smile.

Merlin turned back to the puddle of water. "Freya," he called. But Freya had vanished and the puddle remained dark.

Merlin got up and rushed outside into the night. He knew what he had to do.

Merlin spotted an old rowboat underneath some bushes. He got in and steadied himself. He muttered an incantation and the bow sailed forward by itself. A silver blade slowly rose from the water, followed by the rest of the sword. Excalibur had golden rune writing etched on the sides and a well-made curved handle. Freya's arm held up the weapon. Merlin smiled, reached over and took the sword from her hand.

"Thank you, Freya," he said. Freya's arm lowered back into the water. Merlin sailed back to shore with the blade at his side.

After Merlin had let Arthur go in the boat, he threw the sword back toward the water. Freya caught the sword and slowly lowered it into the lake.

Freya may have missed Merlin, but here in Avalon, she felt accepted and at peace. As a spirit, she no longer had to worry about her curse. She was welcomed by the other spirits who lived there in the land of eternal youth.

**What if Merlin and Freya lived together? **

Merlin healed Freya before she died from the wound, but she had to live in the woods while he went back to Camelot to look after Arthur. Freya used her monster form to hunt animals in the woods instead.


End file.
